Once On This Hetalian Island
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Romano was saved by the gods and was sent on a journey that would test the strength of love, against the power of death on this island of two different worlds! But...how? Now hes stuck with a grand homme boy who crashed his car and nearly died, but doesnt want to be a grand homme. Based off of the musical Once on this Island but with my own twist to the plot. Rating will change.
1. IntroMeet the gods and grand hommes

The gods smiled and each took a step forward. "Asaka, mother of the Earth!" Asaka said and Agwe laughed, "Agwe, god of water~"

"Erzulie, beautiful goddess of love~" said Erzulie and Papa Ge* chuckled darkly, "And Papa Ge, sly demon of death! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Bella stepped forward, "On the other side of the island, safe behind high walls and iron gates, the Grand Hommes** dance to a different tune~"

Antonio laughed, "They drink champagne, entertain tourists at their fine hotels, and tell their servants, "Polish up the Mercedes!""

**A/N And there you have it! You've met the gods and the grand hommes!**

***Papa Ge, pronounced Papa Gay.**

****Grande Homme: pronounced "Grand Ome" Kind of...**


	2. One Small Boy

**Chapter 1. One Small Boy  
**

Once on this island there was a terrible storm...a storm that washed many huts away and drowned many peasants. But one boy caught Agwes attention...and he was spared. He was plucked from the flood by Agwe, and sheltered in a tree by Asaka. And he was sent him on a journey by the gods, one that would test the strength of love, against the power of death, on this island of two different worlds!

Two peasants came cautiously down the road. A man laughed a bit and shook his head, "Mama Elizaveta..." he said to the girl. She smiled and looked back at him, "TonTon Roderich~" She continued on and stopped in her tracks and looked around, "Ah Roderich, just listen to those birds!" Just then, a cry sounded from the tree they just passed. Roderich laughed, "What kind of bird was that?"

Elizaveta pointed up at the trees branches, "Look, there!" They walked over to the tree and saw a young boy. "Why are you up there?" Roderich asked the boy, astonished to find a child out here. "What is your name?" asked Elizaveta and they waited for an answer...

"The boy cant speak." she said and Roderich scoffed, "And _they're_ to blame." Elizaveta rolled her eyes, "You mustn't blame the gods." Then they started walking away from the tree, but something was pulling at their hearts to go back to the tree. "But we're to old for children..." Roderich said. "We have no room and no food..." said Elizaveta. Then, not knowing quite why, they followed their hearts back to the tree and gently lifted the terrified child down.

"No!" the child yelled, and they discovered that he could speak after all. Roderich blinked a few times and carried him to Elizaveta, "So he can speak after all..."

Elizaveta smiled, "We should keep him." Roderich agreed and the child looked at them both confused, "We shall name him...Romano?"

"I like that name!" she exclaimed and he laughed, "Lets take our little Romano back to the village shall we?"

"We shall!" and with that, they headed back to their village completely unaware of how difficult their lives were about to become...


	3. Waiting For Life To Begin

Chapter 2. Waiting For Life to Begin

A 18 year old Romano ran out of the hut he shared with his "parents" and ran over to his friend Matthew. "Oh hey Romano." the blonde said and Romano waved, "Hi. Matt I really think the gods are starting to listen to my prayers! I just have this feeling that they are going to help me!"

Matthew sighed, "Romano you've been praying to the gods since you were a little boy...why would they be listening _now_ of all times?" Romano frowned, "But they have, I can feel it. Just think about it Matt," he looked away at the sea and smiled, "A stranger in white...in a car. Going somewhere, going far..." he looked at Matthew, "How it must feel to go racing wherever you please! Flying as free as a bird with its tail in the breeze!"

Matthew sighed but let Romano go on, "Even the fish in the sea must be longing to fly..." Romano said while walking closer to the water, "Catching a glimpse of a stranger in white racing by." Romano smiled bigger when he started to get into the image in his head, "A stranger! Racing down the beach! Racing to places..." he looked at Matthew and walked over. He took his hands and laughed, "I was meant to reach!" He let go of his hands and looked off at the sunset.

He sighed, "Oh, gods...please, be there. Don't you remember you're little Romano from the tree? Wake up! Look down! Here my prayer!" He huffed and folded his arms, a bit sad, "Don't single me out, and then forget me...Send me to places no one before me has been. You spared my life! Show me why!" He looked up at the sky, "You get me to rise like a fish to the bait, and tell me to wait! Well, I'm waiting...waiting for life to begin..." He sighed and looked down at the sand. "Please...just...hear my prayer..."

"Romano!" he heard Roderich call him. "Yes?" said Romano and walked over to him slightly annoyed. He never really liked talking to Roderich without someone there with him. He needed backup at all times. "Can you pick some plantain? We're running low. Just do that for me, and I'll be out of your way and you can sleep."

"Okay..." Romano said and grabbed a basket. He walked off towards the nearby trees and started picking the odd green banana type things and putting them in the basket. Then he started to think about things. Things like the gods granting his wish, and even the boy he saw the other day driving his car on the road not to far. He sighed, everything was so fascinating, but he was stuck in his little village. Not being able to wonder or do anything. Oh what he would give to be free to do as he pleased...

He at last filled up his basket and walked back to his hut and set the basket down by the door. He prayed to the gods one last time and layed down and fell asleep.


	4. And The Gods Heard His Prayer

Chapter 3. And the Gods Heard His Prayer

The gods laughed. "The peasant boy wants a grande homme to carry him away!" Asaka said and laughed more, "I should find a tree all covered with mangoes. Juicy mangoes, fat and well-fed. Pick a mango-"

"A juicy mango!" Agwe interjected.

"A lovely mango!" added Erzulie.

"A poison mango!" Papa Ge suggested and the other gods slowly shook their heads. The god of death rolled his eyes. "Drop the mango..." they all made a whistling sound that imitated something falling, "BOOM!"

"And knock some sense in his head!" Asaka exclaimed. "Splash him with a wave!" said Agwe. Papa Ge gave his lovely suggestion, "Scare him half to death!"

"Um...give him what he wants?" Said Erzulie. The other gods gave her a confused look, "Give him what he...?"

"Give him what he wants! Love has many powers. If the love is true it can cross the Earth," she said to Asaka, "and withstand the storm," she said to Agwe, "It can conquer even you." she said to Papa Ge with her arms folded and a glare. Papa Ge rolled his eyes, "Hah! Love conquer death? Why, I could stop his heart like that!" he snapped his fingers.

Erzulie nodded, "Stop his heart from beating, yes. But not from loving. Not if love is what he chooses." Papa Ge scoffed, "Ridiculous!"

"Interesting!" Agwe excitedly said. "More amusing than mangoes!" said Asaka. They all started to think of something. "Hmmm..." an idea came to their mind that was rejected, "No! Hmmm..." they started thinking again and then a brilliant idea came to their minds, "A journey!"

"I will give her strength...when the time is right of course!" said Erzulie and Asaka nodded, "I will guide her way!"

"I will make her choose.." Papa Ge said EXTREMELY creepy like. Agwe grinned like a maniac, "And I'll provide the place where two different worlds will meet tonight..." The other gods exchanged a glance. They all immediately knew that the god of water had a devious plan and decided not to intervene, so they left him to do his job.


	5. Discovering Antonio-Pray

Chapter 4. Rain/Discovering Antonio

Agwe looked down at the village and smirked. "Let there be no moon..." He moved his hand along the clouds, "Let the clouds race by! Where the road meets the sea let the tide be high.." he raised his hands and waves started forming. He looked down at Romano's hut as he walked out, "Let there be a boy walking by the sea, and let there be...rain!" He did this awesome thing with his hands and it started raining. He watched as Romano put on his jacket and started walking. "Rain on the road...rain on his face."

Agwe smirked and looked over at the road, "Rain makes the road such a dangerous place..." He made it rain harder. "Let there be a car!" and as if on cue, a car came into view, speeding down the road, "Racing through the night! Where the road meets the sea, let him wait!" he exclaimed as he looked at Romano and created thunder, "Where the road meets the sea, let him spin!" He looked at the boy driving the car as he started to swerve. "Let their fate begin...in...the rain!" He did a significant pose as it poured hard.

He chuckled and looked down at the seen just in time to see the boy turn too sharp around the corner, causing his car to slip and flip over as it went off road and crashed into a tree, nearly crushing him to death.

Agwe smiled, "My work here...is done." he wiped his hands and walked off.

* * *

Romano gasped and ran over to the wrecked car, "Oh no..." He turned around, "Help! Someone come quick a car has crashed a boy is hurt!" He hauled the injured boy out of the car and layed him on the grass. He tapped his cheek, "Hello? Can you hear me? Can you see me?" He looked around and saw villagers gathering around them. He narrowed his eyes when he heard them quietly gossiping. "He roared down the road like the devil himself!"

"Going to fast around the curves, sent some of us scrambling off the road like chickens!"

"He has what he deserves! Papa Ge wants him, and Papa Ge will have him!"

"The boy is dying before our eyes!"

A young peasant girl stepped forward, "Help him, hide him!"

Roderich stormed over, "No! Don't touch him better leave him where he lies!" Romano glared at him and Roderich put a hand on his shoulder, "Romano, even a wealthy man sometimes dies..." Romano looked at the grande homme boys face and brushed some of his bangs out of the way, "Please! He needs help!" Romano said and looked back up at Roderich as Elizaveta joined them. "If this boy dies in our hands, the rich will send police!"

Romano glared more, "He needs care!" Elizaveta butted in, "And if he lives, oh how angry the gods will be!"

"The only thing that will save this boys life is to send him back to his world Romano.."

Romano growled. "The only thing that will save this boys life is me!" he protested as the villagers looked at him like he was a lunatic, "I have prayed to the gods and at last they have answered. They saved my life so I could save his. My heart knows this. Please Roderich..."

Roderich sighed, "I will find where he comes from..." Elizaveta took a hold of his hand, "Roderich no..."

"I will find who he is, and soon...but till I return, you care from him Romano." He said and pulled Romano up and hugged him. He bid his wife and son goodbye and set of the land of the Grand Hommes.

*One day gone by*

*And two days gone by*

Gossip was still going on quite strong. The villagers gathered around a bonfire and started talking. "The boy has the will of the devil himself! Clinging to life by one small thread. If it hadn't have been for Roderich's son he'd certainly be dead!"

"Look how he bathes him and touches and protects him! He binds his wounds and he rubs his chest its as if the boys possessed!"

* * *

Elizaveta peaked in Romano's room and walked in, "You need food. You need sleep. You just cant go on without any sleep." Romano glanced at her, "Mama, ssshh."

"Have some tea." She insisted. "His skin is hot." denied Romano.

"Have a rest."

"He needs me here."

"Cant you see how much this matters to me?" they both said at the same time, "I know whats best!"

**_"Now the sky is growing dim and the clouds are racing by, and the gods are looking down at a boy they meant to die! And a boy who placed himself in their way..._**

**_Pray!"_**

* * *

"You want what?" the Beauxomme gatekeeper, Gilbert, asked. "I've come so far and I need-" Roderich got cut off.

"Get back!"

"I have some news for Monsieur-"

"Get back!" Gilbert growled. "Monsieur Beauxomme has a-"

"Peasant pig!" yelled Gilbert and then he slapped Roderich. The peasant held his cheek, "Please I beg!"

"You must be mad!" Gilbert glared at him. "I must see Monsieur-"

"Monsieur Beauxomme?" asked Gilbert confused. "I have come so far."

"So far to die!" Gilbert exclaimed and aimed his gun at Roderich. He put his hands up in defense, "I have found his son!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his gun.

**_"Now the sky has turned to black, and the wind is like a knife! Papa Ge is coming back for the boy who clings to life and the boy will have the gods to repay!_**

**_PRAY!"_**


	6. Forever Yours

Chapter 5. Forever yours.

Romano brushed Antonio's bangs from his eyes and stared at his unopened eyes, wishing he could see them. See what colour they were, see how much life there was in them. "I am a tree, holding away the storm..." he muttered and stroked the grande homme boys hair, "Here in my arms I'll keep you safe and warm. Even the gods wont dare to cross this line..." Romano glanced up, hoping that his words were true, "Where my life is forever yours..."

"Mine!" a voice sounded behind the peasant boy. Romano looked behind him and went wide eyed. "Arrogant fool, think you can hold back death?!" Papa Ge yelled and Antonio screamed in pain, slightly arching his back. Romano quickly began to try and calm the boy down, "Stay away!" he yelled at the god. "This boy is mine! I am his dying breath!

More screaming from Antonio.

"I wont let you have him!" Romano growled angrily. "Sure as the grave, you must accept what is!" The god of death pushed Romano away from Antonio and picked the poor boy up, causing the boy to whimper. "Now his life is forever mine..." Papa Ge smirked. God he loved his job...

"Take mine for his!" Romano said without thinking, but not regretting it. The god slowly turned to face him with a confused look on his face. He set Antonio down and stepped closer to Romano, "What?"

Romano bit his lip, "T-take my life...my soul...for his."

Papa Ge stood silently, before gently grasping Romano's arm, "I am the road leading to no return...secret of life," he gave a small chuckled, "_nobody_ wants to learn." He let go of Romano's arm, "I am the car racing towards distant shores." They both glanced at Antonio, and Romano mumbled mostly to himself, "Now his life is forever mine..."

Papa Ge smirked, "Your life is forever mine."

Romano looked him dead in the eyes with a sad look, "And I am yours..."

**A/N I know I know...short chapter...but this just seemed like a good stopping point...**


	7. They Stole Antonio!

Chapter 6. They stole Antonio!

Antonio groaned and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move. "What happened...?" he asked himself in a raspy voice. He made a face as he felt an unusual warmth next to him. He turned his head to see a peasant boy around his age, give or take a year next to him with a tear stained face and he nearly screamed in surprise.

He blinked a few times as the other boys eyes began to flutter open and then close again before snapping open. The boy scrambled back, "Y-you're awake!" _He has an Italian accent... _Antonio thought and slowly nodded. _Maybe hes Italian? Wait...of course hes Italian why would he have an accent if he wasn't? Why am I talking to myself? Is the X Factor on right now? Wait! Stay focused!_

"U-um...why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason I um...uh...my names Romano by the way." said Romano as he stared deep into Antonio's eyes. _They're so pretty...DON'T FREAKIN THINK LIKE THAT STUPID! Geez..._

Antonio smiled, "Hola Romano. Um...where am I?"

"Oh you're...in the village..."

"The village? What am I doing here? I have to get home!" Antonio said as he began to try and get up once more. Romano quickly stopped him, "I wouldn't move...you got hurt pretty badly...stupid..."

Antonio blinked a few times, "I got hurt? How long have I been here?"

"Only about a day..." Oh no what was his father going to think? He didn't need another reason for his father to hate him, he needed to get home. _Now._ "O-oh..."

"Yeah I um...I'm gonna go get you some water. Stay put." Romano said before he ran off. Antonio sighed and somehow hoisted himself up into sitting position. He hissed in pain and looked down at all the bandages and frowned. _How bad did I get hurt?_ He sighed and pulled his indestructible phone out of his pant pocket and dialed his fathers hotels royal guards number.

~*Mr. Tie face*~

Antonio waved to Romano as he was helped into a car, "Goodbye Romano..." Romano watched the car leave with sad eyes. There went the answer to his prayers...the one he realized that he loved at first sight.


End file.
